Love Or Confusion
by BrainSpazm
Summary: She embraced herself and stared into my eyes. Her beauty and grace shown in her gaze are mesmorizing, as they want pull me in and take her for a ride. I don't know whether I should bless or curse myself. GreenxBlue. Oldrivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1: I Saw Her Standing There

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Adventures/Pocket Monster Special is originally written by Hidenori Kusaka.  
Pokémon/Pocket Monster is copyrighted by Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK inc.  
Pokémon characters are trademark of Nintendo.  
All rights reserve.

This is written for entertainment only. I claim no ownership of Pokémon/Pocket Monster and/or its characters.

**Please note** that each existing chapter are constantly uploaded due to changes within the story.

Green is the male and Blue is the female. This story is spoken from Green's point of view.

* * *

_"Well, she was just 17,  
You know what I mean,  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare.  
So how could I dance with another  
When I saw her standin' there."  
_~ The Beatles - I Saw Her Standing There

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"..."

"What?! 11:30 AM?! Shit! This isn't good!"

The sun rays shining through my window are piercing my eyelids and it's telling me to get my ass out of bed to start my day. I turn my head to see beauty lying next to me. The innocent look on her face right now is a rare show and I happen to be one of the very few people to attend the screening. Her skin is smooth like satin and her sweet scent brings me serenity with a hint of euphoria. It's actually quite beautiful but since it's such a hard thing to come by, I don't expect to see this often. Although in return, my head will always feel ten times it's own size because of this girl and that lousy gym with a shitty pay.

Speaking of gym… Fuck, I'm late! My punctuality is one of the few things I take pride in and I beat myself up even if I'm a second late. On the other hand, she doesn't care how late she is.

"Blue! Wake up!"

This chick can practically sleep through anything and everything. If you tell my Rhydon to bulldoze through the walls, she wouldn't budge. Hell, an explosion will go off 5 feet away from her and she wouldn't even twitch.

"Damn it Blue! Wake up!" I grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"… Go away…" She muttered and swat her arm around to shoved me off. She turned to bury the other half of her face into the pillow as an attempt to ignore me.

This pesky woman is eating away my nine lives and I don't know how many lives I have left. I have an important meeting with all the Kanto Gym Leaders and I'm already half an hour late. But first things first, I have to kick her out of my house because if I don't, I'm going to make a few new friends with some repair bills that's going to cost me half of my savings. And knowing her, I'm also probably going to lose a few valuables and priceless artifacts that might find its way in a pawn shop as a bonus. Why out of all days, does she have to crash in my place tonight?

Oh right, because I was a moron for giving in.

It all started yesterday, around 6:00 PM. I was walking home from my gym while anger running through my veins and stress clouding my mind, due to the last battle of the evening. The kid was a rookie and kept throwing a tantrum for losing. He kept making up some petty excuse and explains on how this is the fifth gym he lost, blah blah. I repetitively told him to emigrate and come back another time when he actually knows how to battle. Sadly, the brat refused to leave unless I gave him a badge out of pity. This is one of the first time I felt sorry for myself for seeing what this generation of trainers has evolved to.

*Flashback*

The evening weather introduces me with a cool, windy current, adding a nice touch to this dry and sunny day. This allows the soothing breeze to hug my body and took some weight off my shoulders. However, it's not enough weight to be comfortable but hell, I'm not complaining because I just love the gust swimming through my hair.

When I was walking towards home, I saw her standing there, hanging around the stoop of my front door. That bright smile, the sparkles presented in her sapphire eyes, the long and silky auburn hair. She looks like an angel waiting to ease your pain away in a bed of roses.

"Hi there Green!" She introduces me with a sly smirk and seductive wink which I admit, is kind of charming.

"Blue, what are you doing here?"

"I want to pay you a visit. I knew you get off work at six so I loitered around your house to wait for you to open the door for me!" She's jumping around like a little kid jacked up on sugar. Oh wait, she is under the influence of sugar.

"Blue, can you at least clean up the place? Pick up all the candy wrappers around here. Fucking hell, you're a mess."

"Awww, did someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed? What happened? Did you lose five battles in a row or something?" She reach up to wraps her arms around my neck which feels like she's going to choke me. She even adds on that mischievous look in her eyes like she is trying to toy with my mind. Even with this uneasy feeling, I still want to hold her tight and dance through the night.

"Pesky woman…"

"I heard that about a million times, you really need to find a new nickname for me. Something more clever and original, okay?" She giggled and untangles her arms off of me. She bends down to clean up the trash that she left as part of her surprise visit.

Sigh. I can already tell this day is going to be hell. I reached into my pockets to look for, my keys? Where are they? I frantically look around and searched all of my pockets. I unzip my pouch and shuffled through my belongings to look for my house keys.

"Shit shit shit!! Where are they?! Blue, can you help me…" How can I not see this coming? It appears that the front door was opened by that so called 'angel' who probably pick pocketed me while she was gathering the wrappers. I don't think this hulking migraine can grow any larger, but it's almost ready to make my head explode.

"Are you coming in or not?" Again, that stupid grin is plastered on her face. That look she's giving me that makes me want to smack her in the face, but I can never hit a girl, no matter how hard they piss me off. It's part of a gentleman's code that every man must follow. If not, then I make sure they do.

When I walk up the stoops, my heart just went 'boom'.

* * *

End of Chapter 01.

Thank you for reading. Critiques (mistakes in grammar, spelling and sentence structures) are welcome and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: White Room

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Adventures/Pocket Monster Special is originally written by Hidenori Kusaka.  
Pokémon/Pocket Monster is copyrighted by Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK inc.  
Pokémon characters are trademark of Nintendo.  
All rights reserve.

This is written for entertainment only. I claim no ownership of Pokémon/Pocket Monster and/or its characters.

**Please note** that each existing chapter are constantly uploaded due to changes within the story.

* * *

"_At the party she was kindness in the hard crowd.  
__Consolation for the old wound now forgotten.  
__Yellow tigers crouched in jungles in her dark eyes.  
__She's just dressing, goodbye windows, tired starlings."_  
~ Cream - White Room

Before I entered my home, I removed my keys from the lock. I slowly close the door behind me and ensure the locks are secured. I looked down and I already see Blue's shoe neatly placed by the closet, sigh. I just kick my shoes off into the coat closet. I head to the kitchen and raid the fridge for a nice, refreshing bottle of water. While twisting the cap to unseal it, I walk towards the medicine cabinet for an Advil. You know, to relieve my aching headache. I popped the pill into my mouth and imbibe giant gulps from the bottle to ease the flow of the pill streaming down into my system. Now that problem is solved, next is knowing where did that pesky girl run off to.

"Blue! Where are you?!" My voice echoes throughout the house.

"In your living room!" I hear her respond. "I never noticed how bland and boring your living room is!" I didn't ask for her opinions but whatever. I head to the living room and see her sitting on my beige chair, happily swinging her legs and whistling a tune. I scan the room and come to think of it, it is kind of bland and the sun barely shines in this room.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water? Orange Juice?" I kindly offered.

"No thanks, do you have any cookies or ice cream?" She requested for sweets instead, which I'm not too fond off. Even if I had any, I'm not giving her anymore sugar coated stuff since she already ingested a hell lot before.

"Nope, sorry, unlike you, I live a healthy life." I said while slowly shaking my head.

"Hmph, at least I'm not fat."

"Yet."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a perfect body. But you're probably too cocky to noticed." She crossed her arms and sneered. Heh, she does look pretty good so I'll give a nod to that.

I was thinking about spending the rest of the day relaxing on the couch and sleep this mess away. Apparently, that plan was ruined all thanks to the annoying one barging into my house completely uninvited. I rest my body on the white couch, extending my arms and stare at the ceiling, developing a scheme on how to get rid of her. She got up from her chair and sat down to the left of me.

"Green." She took off her white and red hat.

"Yes?" I look at her.

"There's something I want to ask you. Uh, it's well, personal." She looks away and bit the bottom of her lip.

"Um… I don't know how to ask this without sounding very, um…" It's uncommon to see Blue nervous like this. Her hands are tightly clench, yet shaking on her knees and her eyes didn't want to lock onto mine. She lowered her head to face the floor, still trembling from the anxious question that I'm still waiting to hear. I decided to force it out of her.

"Blue, just ask already, I can't wait here all day." She finally gathers the courage and looks up to give her attention to me.

"All right! Green, are… are you a virgin?"

All of the sudden, my entire spine stiffens from the shock. What the fuck? Wait, am I hearing this correctly? Did she really just asked that? Well, it was personal all right, but damn, this is unexpected and is one of the few things that irks me. I'm practically speechless and I don't know if there's a million things running across my head or if it's just a blank white room. For now, I'll just answer her question to solve one piece of puzzle at a time.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Oh, so am I." Again, she stares at the floor with her hands between her knees but she isn't as jittery as before. I just want to know why she asked this.

"Um, are you sure there's no string attached to this station?" I asked her.

"I'm just wondering, calm your ass!" I can see her burning red with embarassment. Maybe my idea of kicking her out will have to set aside for now since I'm curious about this, so I decide to ask more questions. I normally prefer to pry into other people's business if it involves me.

"Blue, is something wrong?" I fixated my eyes on her to assure she doesn't pull off anything suspicious. This is Blue we're talking about here, anything can happen.

"No, nothing is wrong." She looks up and smiles. I can't tell if that smile is suppose to be regular or distrustful. Either or, I have to stay cautious around her. Let's see if I can fish out some more information out of her.

"You know, something is not right when you wait around my house as I get back from work. Then you walk in with me and ask out of nowhere if I'm a virgin? How the fuck is that not normal? Especially since you asked that to a person who's the opposite sex." I don't know if that's a bit harsh since Blue is emotionally sensitive.

And now it begins.

She leans over and plant her soft lips against mine. At the same time, I felt my arms and shoulders being touch and fondle by her small hands. I froze from the shock paralyzing my entire body while the million thoughts and the white room are fighting in my head again. Even with these feelings colliding in my head, I'm loving every second of it.

Without a doubt, this is the first time a girl has ever kissed me. I'm going to confess a few sins here; I'm quite timid when it comes to relationships and I never developed a backbone to even attempt to hit on a girl. Yeah, they throw themselves onto me but I always push them off out of reflex. Hell, I don't even know the right words to compliment a girl and the conversations between us are always awkward. It's quite embarassing and I never bothered to fix this flaw so all in the end, I look like an ass.

She stops the kiss, threw her arms around my waist and starts nuzzling my chest. The sweet, green apple fragrance emitting from her brings me solace, it makes me want to hold her and never letting her go.

"Green…" She muttered.

"Yes?"

"Take me to your room."

I don't know what was possessing me but I agreed to show her. We both stood up from the couch and walk to the stairs which leads to the second floor. As I walked up, I felt my own need just beginning.

* * *

End of Chapter 02.

Thank you for reading. Critiques (mistakes in grammar, spelling and sentence structures) are welcome and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Honky Tonk Women

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Adventures/Pocket Monster Special is originally written by Hidenori Kusaka.  
Pokémon/Pocket Monster is copyrighted by Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK inc.  
Pokémon characters are trademark of Nintendo.  
All rights reserve.

This is written for entertainment only. I claim no ownership of Pokémon/Pocket Monster and/or its characters.

**Please note** that each existing chapter are constantly uploaded due to changes within the story.

I like to thank Snoaz for pointing out the errors and giving me some advice.

* * *

_"I met a gin soaked, bar-room queen in Memphis,  
She tried to take me upstairs for a ride.  
She had to heave me right across her shoulder  
Cause I just cant seem to drink you off my mind."_  
~ The Rolling Stones - Honky Tonk Women

In the hallway of this flight, we pass by the first door and opened the second door to reveal my room…

And I completely forgot on how big of a mess my room is. There are papers scattered everywhere, clothes are not in the drawer or laundry baskets, books are piling up in all four corners and many more disasters. My room makes Red's room look clean and that kid is not every high maintenance. All this is quite bothersome since I have a girl standing right next to me and it's the first time I let a girl (besides my sister) enter this trash dump. Blue didn't seem to care and immediately plop her entire body on my queen-size bed.

"This bed is very comfy." She grabbed the nearest pillow and hugs it. Looks like she enjoys her stay already, despite my room looking like a Pidgeot flew in and whirlwind this place.

I look out the window and notice the sun is slowly setting to sleep until morning. The wind is howling outside and some of that cool breeze is inviting itself into my room. I can tell this is going to be a long, mixture day of love or confusion.

I sat next to her to ensure she doesn't do anything that will cause this place to be shambles. She arises and looks to me, there's no way in hell I'm going to put up a fight with that sexy, seductive smirk. In addition, the way the sun shines weakly onto her gives a dramatic shadow effect on her face. My god she's gorgeous.

"Blue, if you're planning to stay here for the night, I'm not letting you."

"Oh Green, I know you're hiding something." She flutters her eyelashes.

"… What do you mean?" The beat of my heart's rhythm gradually increases.

"Green, when I called you cute the first time I've saw you, you thought I was kidding? Now that you grew up, you turn out to be pretty damn hot." She leans foward and stares at me with those blue eyes. My body heats up, the palpitation is rising and I feel my face flushed red with a little sweat dripping down my face.

"Ah…" I'm just shaking with anticipation because I know her next move will drive me insane.

"Boy, I had my eyes on you since day one and I know something you will like." She licks her lips as a preperation.

All of the sudden, she repeats the previous action that we had in my living room, but this time it was more than just a regular kiss, it opens the door and lets the aphrodisia take control of our bodies. Her mouth slowly releases her tongue and slips into my own mouth. I gave into the temptation and relied on my insticts to mirror this action in attempts to satisfy her. My arms swing around her waist and I clench on her shirt. I feel her teeth nibbling on my lower lip while my tongue slides across her upper teeth and lip. At the same time, my right hand slides into the back of her shirt and the fingers are fiddling with the bra strap. My left hand fiercely gropes on her right thigh and even fondling her buttocks. She releases my bottom lip and lock back onto my mouth with her tongue coiling with mine, fighting for dominance. Her hands are also having a mind of their own, as they tightly grip the bottom of my shirt and pulling it upward, struggling to tear it off my body. Man, she blew my mind away.

Then I just realized it hit me.

I pause this unexpected, yet exciting milestone and place my hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her beautiful blue eyes and gasping.

"Blue, we can't do this, this is going too far. I can't allow anything further than that happening."

"Why? It seems like you're enjoying it." I'm not going to lie, but she got me there.

"We're just… friends." The timid feeling I have around a girl is coming back to me because I feel my stomach writhing in fear. This is the furthest action I ever had with a girl and I'm completely lost in thoughts.

"So? What's the worst that can happen?" She tilt her head to the right and rolled her eyes. What was that about?

"What do you mean what's the worst that can happen?! This can fall apart in the matters of seconds!" I honestly don't want the friendship to break up. Red, Blue, Yellow and I were together for who knows how long and I'm not letting anything ruin this group.

"Green, we've known each other for five to six years already and you still don't trust me?"

"It's not that…" Although Blue can be sneaky and a pesk, but I never lose my trust in her... At least I think so.

"There! So don't worry, nothing can go wrong." She continued where she left off. Her fingers tips were touching the buttons of my black polo shirt, separating the opening at my collar. After, her hands were tugging on the bottom of the article and lift it up, revealing my stomach. I raised my arms so it will help her remove the piece of clothing easier. Her eyes widen and her mouth gape open as she was mesmerized by the view in front of her sight.

"Wow Green, I know you work out but, this is amazing." She said, still staring.

"3 hours a day to be specific." I grinned. Not only do I train my Pokémon but I also do my best to stay fit. I tend to avoid junk food or any of that crap so I can stay healthy.

"Who knew you were hiding **that** under that baggy shirt of yours." Her eyes are peering up and down my half naked self. The wind peering in from the window is tickling my skin which makes me even more nervous.

"I am so taking advantage of this."

Suddenly, she push me down so I lay flat on the bed while she crawls on top. Her soft hands are on my firm chest and her face caresses against them like before. But this time, she adds a little extra; I felt her hips grinding against my pelvis with my "pride" being rubbed right in between her legs. Her legs were wrapped around mine, making sure I don't escape or even struggle. Meanwhile, she tilts her head upwards and playfully gnaws on my neck. I felt her teeth nibbling, her tongue frolicking and her mouth sucking on the spot, sending a thrilling sensation of throughout my body. Not only that, but her scent just makes this action even better, making everything simply breathtaking. Everything is just happening at once and I don't know if I should still take this or attempt to push her off.

"Ohh…" I let out a slight moan. Who knew I was sensitive around there?

After she's done suckling on my neck, which probably left a faint, pink or red mark, she continues to slide her tongue down my chest and stops on my stomach. She gently bites and licks my abs which made me twitch in pleasure. I later noticed my pants being tugged by her hands and teeth, like she's ready to rip them off. She obviously realizes I was already in the mood for some more by the visible bulge in my pants that she kept rubbing into before. One of her hand just grabs hold onto my shrouded erection which shocks me.

"Green, you said you're a virgin, right?" She asked while gently strokes and massages it. What a tease.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip with expectation, still recovering from that passionate event.

"Good, I said I am too…" Her fingers were swirling on my abs with the other hand. "Green, I want each other to be our first, will you allow this to happen?" She murmured.

I'm stuck between yes and no and I'm leaning towards yes.

"Sure... I don't mind..." I replied quietly. What the hell did I just get myself into?

The sun finally faded away, introducing us with the moon resting in the skies instead.

* * *

End of Chapter 03.

Thank you for reading. Critiques (mistakes in grammar, spelling and sentence structures) are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
